hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hanif837
) | nationality = Indonesian | country = Indonesia | countrycode = id | countrycode2= id | known = Unterganger of the Month sockpuppetry being a Communist | style = Tradition/Modified Traditional | influence = | collabmembers = | other names = Arsesniff837, Failnif, Hanfail (to the general untergang community) | no yt = | channelname = Hanif837 | wikia name = TheTopInformations | uotm = | potm month = | potm parody = | dpa = }} Hanif837 was an Indonesian Unterganger who makes Hitler parodies using Sony Vegas and Windows Movie Maker. Most of his parodies involve Barack Obama, Joseph Stalin, Adolf Hitler, Nicolae Ceaușescu, Muammar al-Gaddafi, Osama bin Laden, Kim Jong-il, General Aladeen, and others. History His real name is Umar Hanif Martin, but he goes by the name "Hanif". He started making parodies on January 2012, with Hitler War With Africa as his first parody. Sockpuppetry controversy Hanif later became a subject of a vote-rigging controversy when he was found to be using multiple accounts at the Downfall Parodies Forum and Hitler Parody Wiki. The user has also been criticised for his apparent immaturity and disregard for following the community rules, which earned him a permanent ban in the wiki and on the forums, adding to the fact that users below 13 years of age are barred from Wikia services due to child privacy guidelines. Despite this he was found to be still creating and using alternate accounts in his (futile) attempt to be nominated - resulting in multiple videos being made by various 'gangers addressing the controversy. He became deeply unpopular with virtually the entire Untergang community as a result of his actions. He became the target of much mockery and ridicule - playing on anything from his futile and dimwitted attempt at duplicity, to criticising his poor command of English (the phrase "I really wish I'm win" being the basis for much of this ridicule) in general. He has since been branded with many unflattering nicknames, such as Failnif or Hanfail. He later uploaded a video addressed to mainly Benad361 and Mfaizsyahmi but also the rest of the community in order to attempt to apologise to the community as a whole. While some did forgive his actions (with Benad361 apologising for the rude tone in which he had initially expressed his disapproval, removing a video mocking Hanif) others simply told him that only with time could people forgive his actions and trust him again - the overall reaction was mixed. Fate Seemingly demoralised, his parody producing activity became less frequent since the incident occurred, with most uploads now being personal homemade videos. Some of his political views, such as his glorification of the DPRK, caused him a lot of controversy due to his support for the dictatorship. After seemingly giving up Unterganging, he uploaded new videos in March and April of that year, which were tribute videos to Hugo Chavez and Kim Il Sung. Eventually, he closed down his channel, either in late 2014 or in early 2015. Prior to its closure, his channel’s activity on YouTube consisted mainly of glorification of various dictators. Category:Untergangers Category:Article stubs Category:Trolls Category:Controversial figures Category:Second-generation Untergangers